A Jotunheim Fairy Tale
by I'd rather eat randy
Summary: Many things are changing in Tony's life, Loki moving into his tower was just the catalyst to everything that happened afterwards. One things for sure, his life will never be the same. BoyxBoy Yaoi LokixTony and ThorxTony
1. Chapter 1

Ok, its been awhile since I've updated, and this isn't a new chapter but I'm going to try to post a new one soon! Right now I'm just going back and fixing the old chapters with my new Beta. No big changes really just correcting some punctuation and strange sentences lol

Pairing- ThorxTony LokixTony

Rating M for yaoi in later chapters, cursing, and other such nonsense that I love to write about

Disclaimer- I own nothing DX

It was a few months after the battle with the Chitauri, and things had been settling down for the most of the Avengers. Stark tower was remade into an Avengers base, and the whole team had accepted Tony's invitation to live there. Everything had been going great, until Fury called for a meeting with him.

"Now you know Stark, that Loki was sent back to Asgard to pay for his crimes, correct?" Fury stated, glaring at him. Confused, Tony nodded at him. Where was Fury going with this? "Well did you know that Loki has been released because he completed his father's trials?" Fury asked bitterly. Tony stared at him speechless. All that hard work trying to capture Loki and they just let him go? 'At least he's not on earth,' Tony thought, wondering where Fury was going with this.

"That's not all; Loki has now been sentenced to live on earth, and learn from us." Fury sighed and rubbed his eye before he looked to Tony pleadingly and ground out, "Shield and I would be extremely grateful if you could help us out and let Loki live with you."

"Hell no." Tony dead panned. Shield must be out of their fucking minds if they thought that he would just go along with this crazy shit. Pepper would definitely be pissed. He was determined not to give in, until Thor stormed in with Loki behind him.

"Please man of iron! I will do anything, so please let Loki stay!" Thor begged as he grabbed Tony's shoulders. That wasn't good, Thor's pleading was making Tony feel bad for them. Thor had one of those 'oh my god you stepped on a puppy' faces; anyone would feel bad for the guy!

"If you refuse Stark, I will have nowhere else to go. No where safe anyway. I did not make friends the last time I entered your realm as you know," Loki said looking away, and Tony couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Great, enemy or not that was a kick in his conscious.

"If you people have good booze wherever the hell you're from, now would be the time to offer him some, he's pretty easy after a few stiff drinks." Fury advised as he left the room. "I'll come back once you all sort this out." Whether that was true or not, Tony glared at Fury's back, offended at the implications of that comment. He could admit that he had a drinking problem, but Fury didn't have to poke at his wounds.

"If you want ale, I will get you as much as you want from Asgard!" Thor insisted and looked at Tony with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. Tony thought about it for a moment and tried to come up with reasons to say no, when Thor shook his shoulder. "Please?" Thor asked softly.

Growling at how easily he was being manipulated, Tony hissed out, "Fine." Thor shouted for joy and tried to hug him to death, Loki just looked relieved.

"Thank you!" The brothers said, Thor grinning at his victory and Loki giving a small smile at Stark's show of kindness. He had only seen this man a handful of times, but he wanted to know more about him. Everything about Stark seemed designed to intrigue him and pull him closer, but he didn't know why. The most interesting thing about Stark right now, was that glow coming from his chest. Whatever it was, Loki was determined to find out, and now that he would be living with Stark it would be the perfect opportunity to discover its purpose.

"Now that you've agreed Stark," Fury said as he walked back in, "we can explain your new job as Loki's baby sitter." 'Baby sitter?' Tony wondered and raised his eyebrow. Fury just grinned and slapped a metal bracelet onto his arm and Loki's. "Shield doesn't trust Loki to be alone, so if he leaves whatever room you're in, he'll be lit up like the fourth of July." Fury said, smirking as Loki growled. Loki would have protested more, but he knew that it would make no difference. As a bonus it brought him closer to the source of his curiosity.

"What the hell?! I didn't agree to that! How am I supposed to sleep, or spend 'quality time' with Pepper if he's always there?" Tony whined, "Why can't he stay with Thor?"

"Because Loki has to stay on earth, and Thor occasionally has to make trips to Asgard." Fury said, "I'm sure Pepper will understand."

"...Fine. But you have to tell the rest of the Avengers." Tony stated crossing his arms, bringing on a sarcastic tone. "Who knows what the Hulk would do to my poor companion otherwise." Loki frowned but said nothing, as he didn't want to see the beast's reaction either.

"I already informed them a few hours ago," Fury sighed and leaned against a wall, "They'll come back eventually I'm sure, but for now you will have the tower to yourselves."

Tony glared. Great. Now he was stuck with two extremely unreasonable people, with no one else to help make sure his throat wasn't cut open while he slept. "Can I get back to my lab now? I have some suit upgrades to work on." Tony asked, running his fingers through his hair. He needed to get back home and relieve some of his stress the good ole fashioned way: by blowing shit up in a secure room. No alcohol this time, because Tony had promised Pepper that he'd quit. He missed Pepper, and wondered if she missed him too, after all they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

"Yeah I'm done with you assholes," Fury said, "good luck Stark." The moment Fury gave the ok to leave, Tony motioned for the two gods to follow him, and had Jarvis direct them out of the building. If he didn't have Jarvis, he would never have made it out since it was a maze of halls that all looked alike. When they finally got outside Tony turned back and asked Loki, "So, which one of us are you flying with today, reindeer games? I guess me since you can't get too far away."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow and looking down at Tony.

Tony raised an eyebrow back at him before he grinned and said, "Jarvis deploy the suit." Seconds later the Iron Man suit appeared, landed, and began walking towards Tony who turned around, grinned at the two surprised gods then gave them a thumbs up before moon walking backwards into the suit that rearranged itself around Tony. "That's what I'm talking about!" Tony said showing off.

"I refuse to have you carry me! I can travel just fine on my own," Loki stated angrily before grabbing his hand and teleporting them to the tower. Tony just stared at him through the visor of his suit in shock.

"I need to get a teleporter." Tony stated taking off his suit and grumbling about putting it on for nothing, before realizing, "You forgot Thor!"

"Oh no!" Loki said sarcastically, "Whatever shall we do? Hmm, I suppose we shall have to entertain ourselves untill he arrives." Grinning Loki moved his grip from Tony's hand to his waist and pulled him close, towering over the startled man. "I could think of plenty of ways to entertain myself with you," Loki teased. "But first, why don't you explain to me what this is." Loki purred tracing the outline of Tony's arc reactor.

"It's a nightlight," Tony joked pushing against Loki's chest. Great, he was trapped alone with the god who threw him out a window. Tony was in deep shit if Thor didn't hurry.

"Do not lie to me Stark," Loki growled, pulling Tony close. "now either you tell me the truth or I will smash your 'nightlight', after all if that's all it is I'm sure you'll be fine." He wouldn't really, but Tony didn't need to know that, he might have smashed it once but after spending a few months back in Asgard, he had finally calmed down and dealt with his anger at the hand life had dealt him.

Tony sucked in a terrified gasp, trying not to show Loki how much his threats were affecting him. Tony put on a brave face, and quickly explained to Loki what it was. "It's basically a high powered magnet, and a power source for my suit."

"But why is it in your chest Stark?" Loki pressed and gripped his waist hard, causing the mortal to get a very resigned look on his face.

"Because without it I'll die. I have metal shards surrounding my heart and if the arc reactor is removed then they will pierce my heart," Tony ground out looking away from his tormentor.

Loki was quiet for a moment as he used his magic to see inside Tony's chest and was shocked. 'How could anyone breathe, much less fight with all that sharp metal in them?' Loki wondered. He was amazed at how Tony would not cringe in pain, when Loki could sense the metal cutting him when Tony breathed. This man was definitely a worthy opponent, but he wondered how many people knew that this man was most likely in constant pain. "Why is there shrapnel inside your chest?" Loki asked loosening his tight grip on Stark's waist.

"I wasn't always a good guy, I used to be called the merchant of death," Tony said sadly, "I made the best weapons on earth and sold them to the highest bidder. I didn't care what they did with them as long as I was making a profit. One day a man named Obadiah who was like a father to me hired men to kill me, because he wanted what I had, money, power, and fame. They started blowing up vehicles around me, and as I was trying to escape one of the weapons that I made hit me and blew shrapnel into my chest. I wouldn't have survived, but they knew who I was so they had a doctor give me a temporary fix and he hooked a car battery up to my chest. They kept me alive and tortured me for months trying to get me to build weapons for them. I secretly built a suit though and when it was ready, I blasted my way out. I haven't sold any weapons since then." Tony glared at Loki and tried to get away since he was done with answering Loki's questions, but Loki held on.

"Let me go, I answered your questions!" Tony hissed trying to squirm away. It was no good though since Loki had super strength.

"You are a very brave and interesting mortal Stark," Loki said softly. "I look forward to learning more about you, if you did not already have a woman, I might seek to make you my own." Loki purred into Tony's ear causing Tony to panic more. Fortunately or unfortunately, that's when Thor landed on the balcony.

"Release the man of iron brother!" Thor growled as he stormed over to them. Upon reaching them he pulled Tony into his own arms and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yep, just peachy," Tony ground out. He was getting sick of all this manhandling and just wanted some sleep. "Pick any room you like when you feel like sleeping," Tony mumbled as he shrugged out of Thor's arms and walked towards his room. Heavy footsteps followed him, and he turned to see both brothers waiting expectantly behind him. "What now?!" Tony griped pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I have to be in the same room as you at all times." Loki said leering at him. He chuckled when Tony blushed.

"If you would be more comfortable, I could join you as well to make sure Loki does not do anything untoward to you as you rest!" Thor said. For some reason the thought of Loki touching Tony made him jealous. This was confusing because he had thought that he liked Jane. Loki glared at Thor, angry that he was ruining his chance to lure the mortal closer. Of course Loki had probably already ruined that by threatening Tony, sometimes he hated his own impulsiveness.

"That'd be great, thanks big guy." Tony said smiling at Thor. Thor felt his stomach do a happy flip at Tony's response. This reminded him that he hadn't seen Jane in a while and he missed her, so he decided he would go see how she was doing tomorrow, however he would have to make his brother swear not to harass Tony while he was gone.

Opening his bedroom door Tony walked in and sprawled across his California king size bed.

"I am NOT sleeping on that bed." Loki said stiffly. "I do not wish to know how many women have been in this bed."

"Don't you?" Tony asked smirking and stretching himself out on it. Loki just glared at him and waved his hand, replacing Tony's bed spread with a green and gold one.

"There, now I won't have to sleep in all that filth." Loki said, satisfied. Thor nodded agreeing with him and Tony huffed at the change in color.

"Whatever." Tony said taking off his over shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers and black tank on then went to lie down when he saw that Thor and Loki had taken everything off. Blushing, Tony said, "No, no, and no. I refuse to sleep with two naked men!" Even if Tony's was about an inch bigger than theirs, Tony had always been bigger than most people, at least where it counts.

"I have not slept clothed since the day I was born, and I will not start now man of iron." Thor huffed crossing his arms and making his muscles flex.

"I agree Stark, only men ashamed of their bodies sleep clothed. "Loki taunted flexing his own muscles on purpose, "Are you ashamed?" That hit a nerve in Tony. He wasn't ashamed of his body; plenty of women saw it and praised it. Hell, they worshiped his body! But if that's how they were going to play it then fine. Tony normally slept naked but he had been trying to be polite for them. If they didn't care then he sure as hell didn't!

Loki and Thor watched, mouths watering as Tony's slim but muscular body was revealed, and Loki had to admit that Tony had no need to feel ashamed because not only did he outsize them, he had the most beautiful body Loki had seen. He had almost no hair on him, with long legs leading to a mouthwatering ass that begged to be grabbed, lean but defined muscles, and light pink nipples just begging to be bitten until they turned red. If Thor hadn't been with Jane, he would have pounced right then. The only thing that held Loki back was the fact that Thor was there, and might drag him back to Asgard for taking an unwilling mortal. That didn't mean he couldn't play with Stark a little.

"What?" Tony asked sitting on the bed and glaring at them. "If you don't like what you see then quit staring!"

"On the contrary I very much like what I see." Loki said as he climbed on the bed and pinned Tony underneath him. Shocked, Tony tried to squirm away; this only made Loki moan as he rubbed against him.

"Get off!" Tony growled, hating how helpless he felt pinned like this, feeling very aware of the fact that they were all naked. "Why the hell did I let them convince me to sleep nude?!' Tony thought anxiously.

Thor just reached over and pulled Tony against him as well, putting him in the middle of them. 'Of course Thor is a cuddly person!' Tony groaned in his head.

"Thor, buddy, this isn't going to work." Tony stated as he once again tried and failed to get away from Thor's cock pressing against his back and Loki's against his stomach.

"It's no use Stark, he's already asleep." Loki breathed on Tony's neck. Tony looked at Thor to see that Loki was right; Thor was out like a light.

"Well shit." Tony muttered, before giving up and using Thor's arm as a pillow. "How the hell did this even happen?"

"You clearly either have very good or very bad luck depending on how you look at it." Loki mumbled before allowing himself to fall asleep as he possessively clutched Tony's hips.

Tony didn't get how they were able to fall asleep so fast, since he was unfortunately up for several more hours before he wore himself out trying to escape.

AAAnd there's the edited first chapter XD


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaannnd~ here's the next patched up chapter XD

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Warning- Yaoi!

ENJOY!

It was twelve o'clock when Tony finally woke up and noticed something wasn't right. Maybe it was the fact that Thor was gone, or more likely, that Loki was attempting to tie one of his arms to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tony squeaked. Blushing, he jerked away, only to fall off the bed.

"Surely, you are smart enough to know what I was attempting to do." Loki drawled, looking disappointed. If Stark had been asleep for five more minutes, he would have succeeded. "I was going to forcibly pleasure you, so that you wouldn't have to feel bad later. After all, how could anyone put any blame on you, if you had been bound, and gagged, with no way to escape?" Loki purred, as he crawled across the bed to where Tony had fallen.

Blushing, and uncomfortable, Tony stood up and backed away, trying not to think about how hot that might have been. 'How many people could say that they had slept with a god?' he wondered. "Where's Thor?" Tony asked, in an attempt to distract both himself, and the horny god in his bed.

"He went to see Jane." Loki answered, not liking that Tony was asking about Thor, when he had been trying to get intimate with him. Loki had been getting along with his 'brother', surprisingly well after all that had happened. However, if Thor tried to take this man from him, Loki would make sure he suffered.

Tony nodded, accepting the answer. Walking across his room, he opened his closet, and pulled out a pair of sweats, and a white tank, to wear around his house.

"In about eight hours there's a company party that I have to go to." Tony informed Loki as he dressed. "You have to bring someone to get in though, and since you're stuck with me that means you need a date too."

"What about you?" Loki pointed out frustrated," You don't have a date either."

"Pepper gave me permission to call up any of the lovely ladies, in my little black book, since I have to be there, and she can't come," Tony bragged. Grinning mischievously, he added, "Who says I'll only call one of them though? Oh, and since you need a date, I'll call up someone for you too."

That was not what Loki wanted to hear. How many people would he have to compete with for Stark's attention? Loki refused to share, no matter how popular Stark was! This little 'black book', would have to go. If he ever laid eyes on it, he would make sure to destroy it.

"Jarvis?" Tony called, as he walked to his kitchen. At first, Loki wondered if the man had snapped, and was talking to himself, when a voice replied.

"Yes sir?" It asked. Loki, whipped his head up, and stared curiously. He had been unaware, that a man was living in the ceiling.

"Would you be a dear, and make breakfast?" Tony asked it. Loki had heard the voice speak the last time he was here, but was too preoccupied with trying to take over the earth, to wonder who it was.

"Already done sir. I took the liberty of making it, when I noticed that mister Laufeyson was awake," The 'Jarvis' announced.

"Who is residing above us Stark?" Loki exclaimed, slightly irritated, that whoever it was, had been watching him.

Tony laughed at the confused god, who was pointing at his ceiling, and said, "I'll tell you while we eat, this may take a while to explain." Loki nodded, following him to the kitchen.

-Meanwhile at Jane's-

When Thor arrived at Jane's house, she had seemed surprised that he was there. 'It has been quite some time since I have stopped by,' he reasoned to himself. Apparently too much time, because Jane gently pushed him away, when he tried to kiss her.

"I'm sorry Thor." Jane stated sadly but firmly, "I've been thinking about us, and our relationship for awhile now, and I've realized that it would never work."

Surprisingly, his heart didn't break at her news, but he asked, "Why would this not work? Why are you so certain?"

"Because I'm going to be dead in less than a hundred years, and you won't have aged a day." she said seriously, "I don't want to put either of us through that."

Thor had to agree with her on that, it would be horrible, to see her age, and die, knowing he couldn't do a thing. She was a very smart woman, she knew what she wanted, and if she didn't want him, then so be it. He was sad that they were no longer together, but he would be alright.

"I will miss you," Thor admitted quietly.

"I'll miss you too," she said smiling sadly," But I know that someday, we'll both find someone who can truly make us happy." Thor nodded, and for some reason thought of Tony, when he tried to imagine someone who could make him truly happy. They had a rough start, but once Thor had gotten to know Tony, he found that he couldn't get enough of his company. Thinking back, Thor remembered how beautiful Tony's naked body was, and felt his blood rush south. His body definitely agreed that he should pursue Tony. "I will take my leave now," Thor announced, swinging his hammer as he got ready to fly, "Farewell dear Jane."

Crouching slightly, he leapt into the air and began to fly back to the tower. Unknown to Thor, the moment Jane could no longer see him she began to weep. She knew that she had done the right thing, but it broke her heart to see him go nonetheless.

Thor who was speeding back to the tower, remembered that he had promised Tony, that he would get him some ale from Asgard. Thinking it would make Tony happy; he decided that he would grab some before returning.

Landing in an unpopulated area, he called out," Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" He didn't have to wait long, before he was transported to Asgard.

Walking quickly, he went to the palace, and grabbed a few bottles from the dining hall, before hurrying back to the bridge.

"Your brother, appears to be molesting that iron friend of yours," Heimdall informed him tone less, "You may wish to hurry."

Eyes widening, he swiftly went through the portal. Thor had forgotten that Loki was also enamored with Tony. This was a problem, but Thor was determined. He would not give up on Tony, simply because his brother also wanted him. There was something about Tony that made Thor unable to leave him alone.

-Back at the tower-

After eating, and explaining Jarvis to Loki, they had gone down to his lab so, Tony could work on a new Arc reactor. He had discovered a few weeks ago that the element that he had made was unstable, and that it was poisoning him like the first. It was killing him much slower than the last one though.

That gave him time to find a more permanent fix.

He hadn't told anyone yet, because he didn't want them to worry about him. He was almost positive he could figure out how to fix, it so there was no need to worry people. Bruce would just Hulk out, and destroy half his tower again if he found out. He had only been tinkering with it for a few hours, when Loki turned him around, and slammed him on top of his desk, making Tony cry out in surprise/pain as something stabbed into his back.

"You would do well not to ignore me," Loki snarled. Not once since they had come to this place of science, did Tony look at him, or even acknowledge that he was still there. He had been ignored far too often in his lifetime, and he refused to allow Stark to do the same.

"So because you're lonely, you think it's ok to slam me against a desk?! If you wanted my attention all you had to do was ask!" Tony snapped, wincing at the pain in his back, "Unlike you, I have to work, I can't play you're reindeer games twenty-four seven."

Moving to sit up a little, Tony felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and whimpered. Hearing Tony whimper, Loki felt a little guilty, so he gently rolled Tony over to see where he'd been hurt, and winced. Tony's shoulder had a jagged piece of scrap metal sticking out of it.

"I apologize Anthony, I did not mean to hurt you, I forgot how weak you mortals are." Loki said softly. Tony glared over his shoulder at him, surprised that Loki had called him by his first name. "Hold still for a moment." Loki murmured.

Carefully, he reached forward, and yanked the metal out in one swift move. Tony, bit his lip till it bled, to keep from crying out. He'd had worse, and he'd be damned if he cried over this.

Tossing the metal aside, Loki ripped off Tony's shirt, so he could get to the now heavily bleeding wound. Focusing his magic, Loki placed his hand on the cut and healed it. Apparently it felt really good to Tony, because he let out a quiet moan of pleasure. Loki froze for a moment at the noise, before flipping Tony over again, and crushing their lips together.

"Cut it out!" Tony hissed, and turned his head away to avoid Loki's lips. "I don't swing that way!"

"Then I am the first man to kiss you?" Loki purred. Tony blushing, and turning his head away answered that question. "Good," Loki approved. "Then know, that I will also be the first man to bed you...whether you come willingly or not," he assured huskily, before possessively adding, "You will be mine, and mine alone...Do you understand?"

Glaring up at Loki, Tony replied. "What part of I don't swing that way don't YOU understand?"

"Ah but you've never tried, so how do you know?" Loki asked, chuckling as Tony squirmed against him. Gripping Tony's chin so that he couldn't look away, he leaned in close, so their noses were touching, and hissed, "I'll just have to convince you." That said; he crushed their lips together.

Tony managed to resist for a moment, but he had a weakness for pleasure, so it wasn't long before he relaxed, and let Loki dominate him. Loki bit and sucked Tony's bleeding lower lip, pulling it harshly, before lapping at the blood and demanding entry. When it seemed that Tony wasn't going to let him in, he grabbed one of Tony's thighs harshly.

Surprised Tony cried out in pain, allowing Loki to slide his tongue inside and possessively map out his prey's delicious mouth. Groaning at how amazing the kiss was, Loki gripped Tony's thighs harder, and began thrusting his growing erection against him, drawing out small whimpers, and pleasured cries from the smaller man.

Tony keened lowly against Loki's firm lips, wondering how much longer this kiss was going to last, because he was getting dizzy, and shaking from the lack of air. His body was becoming more sensitive, with every harsh grasp, and powerful thrust against him, making it impossible to do more than moan, and writhe beneath Loki. Finally, when Tony was about to faint from the lack of air, Loki pulled back, so that he could admire the man beneath him.

Glazed and teary chocolate colored orbs, blinked up at him stunned, as he panted through swollen lips, smeared with blood that slowly dripped down them. Loki could feel that delicious blood upon his own lips, and licked it off.

"Mine." Loki stated. Reaching beneath Tony's chin, he was about to pull the trembling man into another breathtaking kiss, when he was flung across the room.

"How dare you try to violate the man of iron in my absence!" Thor shouted.

There was no way that Thor was going to let Loki sleep with Tony first!

"I told you that I would refrain from stealing his precious innocence, I did not promise that I would not, as the mortals say, get to 'third base'," Loki stated, smirking at Thor, as he pulled himself out of the wall.

"I know not of this 'Third base', but you have gone too far Loki," Thor warned, shaking his hammer. Turning to Tony, he noticed blood smeared across Tony's face and shoulder. "Are you unwell son of Stark? Has my brother harmed you?!" Thor questioned.

"I'm fine Thor," Tony sighed," but next time you want to leave me with Rudolph, do me a favor, and knock him out."

"I shall do my best," Thor assured Tony.

Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are awesome XD


	3. Chapter 3

Yay for my new Beta :) Here's the next adjusted Chapter already!

Warning- boyxboy cursing and- oh my god is that nudity?! Nope not in this chapter lol

Disclaimer- I own no Avengers...Damnit! North has failed to provide me with a Loki for the last time!

'Why me?' Tony wondered; squished between the huge brothers. They had insisted that they wouldn't sit anywhere else, so the beautiful women he had invited were sitting across from them in Happy's limo. Those big pushy bastards just refused to move. Thor and Loki were crammed tightly due to their size, and practically bent in half against the red and yellow ceiling lights. Neither of them looked happy at the situation. Groaning in frustration, Tony decided that he might as well seduce the women to pass some time.

"Alright, I'm going to have sex with you, you, and you." Tony said grinning, and pointing at each of them, "So who's first?"

The ladies giggled flirtatiously at his blunt comment.

"Are you sure it's us that you want to rendezvous with?" The redhead questioned with a raised brow.

"Unfortunately I'll have to pass, I'm holding out for the captain," the onyx haired lady stated regretfully.

"I'd love to, but judging by the way your friends are glaring at me." the blonde giggled motioning towards the behemoths next to Tony. "I'm guessing that it's probably not going to happen."

"Indeed." Loki answered. "I believe the saying is 'first come, first serve'." Smirking, he began massaging Tony's thigh subtly. "I have yet to be served mortal." Loki husked in Tony's ear.

Blushing at his words, he leaned away towards Thor, who placed his arm over Tony's shoulders.

"If we are to go by that saying Loki, then I was here first." Thor quipped brightly, while Loki glowered at the offensive limb on his mortal.

The girls giggled together, watching the men tussle over the famous Tony Stark. In their minds they were thinking it funny how even men these days go for him.

"Even though it was a very brief moment, I saw him first! In fact he pursued me!" Loki gloated, while he attempted to shove Thor's arm off of Tony.

"Look you two, if that's how it is then Steve would be first!" Tony groaned, rolling his eyes.

Thor frowned, then looked down at Tony and asked. "You would choose him before me?"

Once again the girls began giggling to themselves as they saw this new side to Tony.

"It doesn't matter! I'm not 'serving' anyone!" Tony hissed.

"But if you had to would you choose me over Steven?" Thor asked, using those evil kicked puppy eyes.

"Yeah, I guess if I had to..." Tony grumbled blushing. Thor grinned and patted him lightly on the head.

"Worry not son of Stark, I would never force you to serve me!" Thor assured him happily. Tony stuttered and blushed furiously, at the sweet assurance.

Loki snarled at the intimate scene, and was about to ask how long it would be before they arrived, when the car came to a halt.

"We're here!" Happy informed them.

"Great, now let go of me." Tony griped. Reluctantly Thor removed his arm and let Tony slide free and exit the limo.

The moment he was out, cameras began flashing brightly, and questions were thrown at him. He simply grinned, and waved at them, before heading inside with his guests. The girls who came with them wandered off the moment they were inside, to find more attentive partners.

"Let the party begin..." Tony said to the brothers un-excitedly, before he put on his best fake smile, and glided foreword. A horde of people sped over the moment they noticed him. All of them wanted a piece of Tony, and his glory even if only for a moment.

Thor and Loki watched jealously, as hundreds of people clamored towards Tony, and pushed the brothers away. Every single person here was trying to talk to Tony, touch him, anything to say that the famous Tony stark had graced them with his presence. At that moment, they realized who Tony really was. This man was the king of Midgard! He had the tallest building, the most power, the most money, not even the government could touch him, and the people would do anything he asked of them! They practically worshiped the ground he walked on! As the party went on, Thor had watched someone grab an empty glass Tony had accidentally dropped, and hold it like it was the key to stopping Ragnarok!

"He hides it well brother, but if you had really wanted to rule the world, all you had to do was get Tony!" Thor said astonished.

"I am beginning to see what you mean," Loki said thoughtfully, as more people kept trying to squeeze closer to Tony.

Several leggy blondes had hung onto his arm and Loki barely stopped himself from ripping them to pieces. How dare these mortals touch what was his! He couldn't even hear what Tony was saying because of how far he had been pushed away. Tony glanced at them, and mouthed sorry when he realized they were now at the edge of the crowd.

The people surrounding Tony blocked them from reaching him, unless the brothers planned on hurting them. Trying to get to Tony was futile, so they dejectedly watched as Tony grinned and laughed at things they couldn't hear long into the evening.

As a slow song came on, the women dragged Tony to sway with all of them on the dance floor. Tony just went along with it, like he had been doing for years. If he resisted then it might get worse. Tony was ashamed to admit that his first time with a woman, had been when a group of them raped him at fourteen. They had slipped him a ruffie and taken turns with him, while he was unable to resist. The next day his father had given him a pat on the shoulder when he told him and said 'good for you'. That day he lost his respect for his father, and women. To this day he couldn't stand the sight of a woman next to him when he woke up.

So Tony barely flinched when the girls he was dancing and flirting with began to kiss him, and touch him, he just went along with it. A long time ago he might have firmly pushed them away, but he had forced himself to hold back his disgust and fear of them.

Thunder boomed outside when Thor noticed Tony's eyebrows furrow with displeasure, as one of the women placed her overbearing lips upon him. Hearing the noise, Tony glanced at him, and sent him a questioning look before he was dragged into another conversation.

"This is turning out to be a rather dull evening", Loki huffed as he examined his nails," How am I to Charm Anthony if he is out of reach?"

"I did want to spend more time with Stark...," Thor pouted. It wasn't fair that these strangers were touching Tony when he could not.

Frowning at Thor, Loki grumbled. "Why are you pestering Anthony when you have 'Jane'? If you think that I will allow you to come between us while I am pursuing Tony you are even more daft than I had previously assumed!"

"Jane and I are no longer seeing one another, therefore if I wish to court Tony as well then I shall." Thor stated. "I apologize if this upsets you, but I too like Anthony."

"Of course you do." Loki snarled, clenching his hands into fists.

"You do not even really like Anthony. I know you brother, and from what I have seen, you only like his form." Thor said, pausing then blushing as he finished. "It is a very pleasing form to behold though, so I understand why you want him so much."

"What right do you have to tell me what I am feeling?!" Loki roared, startling a few guests but otherwise going unnoticed. "Even if I was pursuing him based on my physical desire for him, I could eventually develop feelings for him! How dare you infer that I should cease pursuing him because you believe that your feelings for him outweigh my own!"

"I did not mean to imply that your feelings were less than my own brother. I am sorry that, that is how you interpreted what I said." Thor apologized, wincing as he realized how it had sounded.

Glaring suspiciously at Thor, Loki sighed as he realized that Thor just forgot think before opening his mouth like usual and truly meant no harm.

"I will ignore your sleight this time, but if you insult me again, intentionally or not I will not be so forgiving." Loki hissed. "What I cannot ignore is that you are planning to take Stark from me!"

"I cannot take him from you because he isn't yours!" Thor returned, crossing his arms.

"Oh but he is mine." Loki said smirking. "I believe that the marks I left prove that."

"Marks?" Thor asked quietly.

"Yes, I left one on his lips, and the other in a rather... Intimate area." Loki purred glancing at Tony, who was walking over to them finally.

Thor looked at Tony's bruised lips, and decided that he was not going to let Loki have such an obvious claim on Tony when he did not. In order for him to put a mark on Tony though, he would have to be sneaky.

"Hey guys, the party's pretty much over, so we can leave now!" Tony happily announced. Both brothers groaned in relief.

Until next time- hope you enjoyed the update, reviews=motivation and love


	4. Chapter 4

Aaannd~ the last chapter that me and my new Beta have edited! Hopefully I will post the next one soon :) Also, thank you Post U Later, for helping out with your ideas in this chapter!

Also, the bracelet that Loki is wearing is kind of like a timer, and when Tony leaves the room, he has about a minute to get back to Tony before the shock of doom. That way if Tony accidentally leaves him then he has time to get back to him before he gets punished. So don't be surprised if they aren't in the same room for a few seconds.

Now for the necessary crap lol

Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own the Avengers

Warning- hopefully by now you've realized that this is yaoi/ boyxboy

Upon arriving back at the Avengers tower, Thor was struck by a brilliant idea on how he could mark Anthony. It was simple, but knowing Tony it would be quite effective. All he had to do was get him drunk! It was incredibly convenient that he had brought Asgardian ale that Anthony wanted to try. The only problem, would be getting Loki distracted enough to let it happen. After all Loki could not leave the room Tony was in. 'Perhaps I can trick Loki into drinking too much as well?' Thor wondered. It might take a lot of convincing, but he was sure he could pull it off.

"I propose that we all drink the ale that I obtained earlier on my trek through Asgard!" Thor offered happily.

"You brought me some? Awesome! Let's try this nectar of the gods!" Tony decreed, pumping a fist into the air. Just because Pepper wanted him to quit drinking didn't mean he would completely, it just meant that he was trying to cut back some. With thoughts of his Arc reactor slowly killing him constantly running through his head, there was no way he would be able to give up one of the few things that could distract him from the morbid reality he faced.

Besides, who else could claim that they partied with gods?

'What a wonderful opportunity.' Loki thought humming softly, 'It would be child's play to take advantage of Tony once he is intoxicated! All I have to do is imbibe some of the drink myself!' "That sounds like the first good idea you've had in millennia." Loki told Thor grinning.

Thor glanced at him suspiciously for a moment, before shrugging it off.

"My ideas are always good brother, but you almost never agree with them." Thor replied smiling, before leaving to get the drinks. Thor swore to himself that Tony would be pliant in his arms before the night was done!

The moment Thor left the room however, Loki realized that he had yet another way that he could take advantage of Tony if he moved quickly! Grinning to himself the god of mischief put his plan in motion.

Tony had just whooped and splayed across half of his huge couch, unaware of the devious plots the brothers had. It was just as he was relaxing, while they waited for Thor, that Tony felt all the air forced out of his lungs as something incredibly heavy plopped onto his stomach.

"Get...off! Can't - breathe!" Tony gasped at a smug looking Loki who was straddling him.

"Why should I?" Loki chuckled, "This seat is rather comfortable."

As if to prove a point, he teasingly wriggled around as if to get comfortable.

"Because you feel like you weigh more than a whale! What the hell do you Asgardians eat?!" Tony moaned.

"How rude!" Loki huffed, offended. "I'll have you know that I am one of the lightest Aesir in existence!"

"Yeah? Well I don't care. If you don't get off me, then your new nickname is going to be Free Willy!" Tony threatened.

"I do not know, nor do I care who free Willy is! You are insulting me, so I shall not move unless you grant me a boon!" Loki decreed. "If you kiss me then I shall forgive your offensiveness." Tony gaped at him.

"Whatever, I'll just wait for Thor to come rescue me from your evil clutches!" Tony said wiggling his fingers at Loki.

Then the weight on his stomach increased to where he really couldn't draw in air, and he began to desperately try to shove Loki off to no avail.

"I don't believe Thor will arrive before you pass out, so if I were you, I would hurry and grant my request," Loki stated maliciously.

Choking, Tony quickly made his decision, and grasped at the Gods lapels, weakly trying to pull him in for the kiss he was demanding. Loki silently cheered in victory, before moving to claim his prize. Stopping just before Tony's lips, he let Tony close the gap and hesitantly kiss him. Loki purred happily and lifted himself just enough for Tony to breath, while he ravished Tony's lips. This is what Thor walked in on. Growling angrily, he flung Loki away from Tony for the second time, accidentally knocking him out as his head struck a sturdy column, before ignoring him and pouting down at Tony.

"I find it very unfair that you will kiss Loki so many times but not once have you kissed me!" Thor said sadly while gently running his fingers through Tony's hair.

"It's not like I wanted to, he made me!" Tony said flushing. 'Damn Loki and his underhanded tricks!' Tony cursed silently, while wondering if he was ok.

Thor had hit him pretty hard, and he wasn't moving.

Leaning down Thor placed the ale on the table, before reaching up and cupping Tony's face, distracting him. "Would you want to kiss me?" Thor asked gently.

"I-I don't know," Tony mumbled flustered, wondering how he didn't realize sooner that Thor was after him as well. Talk about an ego boost! Even though he wouldn't admit it, he did enjoy Loki's branding kisses a little, and now that the offer was on the table, he wondered how it would feel if Thor did. Sometimes he hated his playboy libido.

Smiling happily Thor said, "If you do not know if you want to, then we should try it and find out."

Tony pondered this for a moment before shyly nodding. Thor leaned in and rumbled happily as he rolled their lips together gently, and poured all of his affection for Tony into the kiss, hoping that Tony wouldn't reject him. From how Tony had gone limp, Thor assumed he was doing something right. Gently, Thor tugged Tony's hair so that he could get into a better position to explore the inside of Tony's mouth. Tony moaned into Thor's passionate kiss as his hair was tugged, and tried to pull Thor closer. Thor pulled away slowly to let Tony get air, and busied himself with kissing Tony's neck. Pausing beneath Tony's chin, he bit just above Tony's Adam's apple, wrenching a pleased groan from the man, and sucked until there was a purple bruise where everyone would see.

Happy with his own mark displayed on Tony's body, Thor moved back to Tony's lips to begin gently kissing him again. Thor would have continued, but pulled away from Tony as he heard a groan from across the room. Tony moaned unhappily as Thor pulled away, and didn't understand why Thor had backed up until he noticed Loki stumbling as he tried to get up.

Blinking for a moment to get his bearings, Loki groaned and swayed angrily to where Thor and Tony were seated. "Why must you be such a brute when dealing with people? You honestly couldn't think of any other solution when you were moving me, than to fling me into a wall?!" Loki snapped. Thor just shrugged, with a smug grin on his face, and reclined against the plush couch. "Did something happen while I was out that you find amusing?" Loki asked with a glare not understanding why Thor looked so smug.

"Why yes, I-" Thor began to boast.

"Think we should have those drinks now!" Tony choked, waving his hands, as he quickly talked over Thor.

He really didn't want a piss war between Gods to start in his living room. That would not end well for his newly rebuilt tower. He had just finished replacing most of his destroyed furniture with a more modern titanium reinforced set, and didn't want to see it broken so soon. Thor and Loki stared at Tony with raised brows for a moment before he started squirming.

"What? I want to try it!" Tony said defensively, trying to keep his chin down so Loki wouldn't see the not so subtle bruise on his neck.

Unknown to him, both brothers were pondering how much they could get away with once Tony was intoxicated. "I did promise that you would have some," Thor agreed quickly, grabbing the ale from where he'd left it.

Huffing loudly, Loki walked over and plopped down on Tony's other side.

"Be warned Anthony," Thor chuckled, "It may go down like water, but it won't take much of it to knock you off your feet."

"I suppose I'll have a few drinks myself," Loki stated as he observed Tony gulp it down. It was going to be child's play to take advantage of Tony with how much he had already consumed. All he had to do was wait.

-One hour and three bottles later-

"-and tha's how I made my new favrite elerment!" Tony slurred proudly from the floor where he leaned against the couch.

After the world had refused to stop spinning Tony had dragged them all off the couch to sit safely on the stable floor. Thor and Loki blinked at him, still not understanding anything he was saying. He had begun to speak about how he'd made his suit and what the arc reactor was made of somewhere after they all finished the first bottle. Thor and Loki had just nodded at him, since they couldn't understand a word he said. It didn't help that the brothers were almost as drunk as he was, and Tony was slurring his words together.

When Tony once again began to babble about the 'wonders of science', Thor just watched his lips move, mesmerized by how soft they looked. "You have the most beautiful lips I have ever had the pleasure of seeing." Thor purred leaning on Tony.

Tony's cheeks, already flushed from his heavy drinking, turned a darker shade as he remembered Thor's lips upon his own earlier. "M'such a pleasure whore..." Tony grumbled. God, how could he be so selfish? He had pepper, but what he really wanted right now was the two horny gods leaning on him.

Tony never had learned how to use self control, and he was regretting that now as his intoxicated mind provided explicit images of just what he wanted the brothers to do to him.

Not able to decipher exactly what Tony had been mumbling, Thor thought that maybe since Tony was looking at him like a man starved for touch, that it had been an invitation. Grinning like a loon Thor moved so that he could reach Tony's pouting lips easier.

Just as Thor was leaning over to kiss Anthony, Loki also decided he also wanted to kiss him. Both of them had been seconds away from kissing Tony, when unknown to them, because their eyes were closed, Tony collapsed in a heap on the floor. Apparently he was more intoxicated than he'd previously thought. Looking up, Tony giggled at the sight of the brothers kissing and jokingly slurred, "That's hot." Two pairs of eyes opened in surprise at the sound of his voice. Locking eyes they both sobered up, as horror set in. Bile rising in his throat Thor jerked away and began gagging, while Loki cursed at him and tried to use his magic to burn Thor's germs from his lips. Both of them were flushed with embarrassment and unable to look at the other.

Tony mean while lay on the floor cackling at the bothers panicked faces. "I didn't know you guys liked incest! Well, I guess since Loki's adopted that it's all ok?"

"Nooo~!" Loki howled pulling at his hair. Thor paled even more at the idea. Sure they had threesomes with others occasionally, but that was because they both had wanted the person they were sharing! Not because they wanted each other!

"You IDIOT!" Loki bellowed, "How dare you-! Augh! I can't even say it!"

Pulling at his hair angrily, Loki let himself fall to the floor with a dull thud.

Thor just spoke brokenly through his shock, "We just- But I thought it was- and then you were-then your lips were- oh Frig..."

"I HATE you." Loki informed him from the floor. Tony thought it was so funny that he'd been bawling, and pounding on the floor with silent laughter. When he finally began to giggle out loud, he was unable to stop, and clutched his stomach to help with the stitch in his side from laughing so hard. Both of the brothers stared at him for a moment, before Loki leaned over him with angrily.

"You believe this is funny do you?" Loki inquired, grabbing Tony's chin so that he had to look at him. Tony just laughed harder, and barely managed to nod at him through his uncontrollable chuckling. "Well I do not!" Loki snarled shaking the infuriating mortal. "I can still feel the Buffoons lips upon my own! It was horrible!"

"Enough brother! You will hurt him if you continue shaking him like that!" Thor warned him, scooping a dizzy Tony into his arms. "Besides, look at him Loki! He's clearly not in his right mind now. If you were as drunk as he, then I'm sure everything would seem funny to you too."

Loki gave Tony's limp form a once over before realizing that Tony was, in fact, too intoxicated to really know what had been going on. It probably did seem funny to the mortal's lush mind.

"It seems you are right, perhaps we should take him to his bed now?" Loki suggested. Maybe there he would be able to have some fun with the wonderfully drunk Anthony.

Reaching out Loki pulled Tony from Thor into his own arms. Standing he made his way to Tony's room, and was careful not to hit Tony's head on anything. That was quite a challenge when the world kept swirling in front of him. Thor followed quietly behind him, wishing he could be the one carrying Tony.

"You're pretty strong for such a skinny guy." Tony slurred as he snuggled into Loki's arms. Loki sucked in a sharp breath of air at the affectionate gesture, stumbling a little when Tony hugged around his neck. "Have you always been this strong or didja pull a Cap and take monster steroids?" Tony asked him curiously.

Loki huffed at the question but answered, "Unlike your kind, my heritage makes me this strong, not some life threatening experimental drug."

"That's cool!" Tony said, as his eyes began to droop tiredly, and Loki gently laid him on his back in the middle of his bed.

Realizing that Tony was about to pass out, Loki grumbled unhappily. It wouldn't be very fun molesting Tony if he were unconscious. Pausing Loki wondered why it would have been great fun yesterday, but now the thought of taking advantage of the beautiful man while he was sleeping made him feel sick to his stomach. Shrugging he decided that he would blame it on the alcohol. Using his magic, Loki vanished his and Tony's clothes before spooning him.

Thor had stripped himself as we'll, and was lying awkwardly away from Tony on his other side. Reaching out to Thor Tony grumbled," Whut are you doing? Get over here with your big cuddly self! How am I supposed to sleep without my giant teddy bear?" Loki snorted at the drunken comparison, but he didn't lash out when Thor happily wrapped his arms around Tony as well. He was too happy letting himself doze off while he held the fragile mortal close.

-In the morning-

Tony woke to the sound of angry shouting, specifically - Pepper shouting.

"I am done Tony! You hear me?! DONE!" Pepper screeched before storming out of their bedroom. Quickly realizing what this must look like, Tony scrambled out of the arms holding him before he pulled on his boxers and chased after her, leaving his bed mates sitting there confused and half asleep.

"Wait Pepper!" Tony shouted after her, "This isn't what it looks like! I've never cheated on you I swear!"

"You know what Tony, it doesn't matter if you did cheat on me or not. I can't deal with you anymore! You go out on dangerous missions, leaving me here to wonder when, or IF, you're going to come back! And even when you do come back, you don't come over, so we never see each other. I just can't do this anymore!" Pepper explained to him, eyes teary as she opened the door to leave.

"Please don't do this. You're all I have!" Tony begged her kneeling and pleading, "I-I'll make time. I'll do anything, so please, stay!"

Pepper just shook her head and asked softly, "Do you even love me?"

Tony was silent as he choked on his words trying to tell her what she wanted to hear, but nothing would come out. Looking at him disdainfully, she slapped Tony's hands off and started to close the door, but paused before she closed it all the way. "Maybe Obadiah was right, you never really came back from those caves did you Tony? You can't love anyone because you left your heart there," Pepper whispered, distraught, but not once looking back as the door slam echoed throughout the house.

The moment she uttered those words and slammed the door, Tony felt whatever was left of his heart die. Her words had hurt him more than any shrapnel ever could, and Tony wondered if she still would have left him if he had told her he was dying from arc reactor poisoning again. 'That's a good thing now,' Tony realized, 'Because I don't feel like living anymore.'

"Maybe Pepper is right," Tony muttered. Loki and Thor, who had stumbled in after Tony, were horrified that someone could actually believe that horrid woman's words. 'Clearly that woman is out of her mind,' Loki decided. Why else would she say those cruel things? It didn't matter to Loki; she would pay for her slights against the man Loki had been trying to seduce.

"Do not say that; she is the one who is wrong! Clearly, she is the heartless one for saying such awful things!" Thor said angrily. How dare she speak like that to Tony! Whether he loved the woman or not, no one deserved to be told they had no heart! Thor wished he hadn't been here to see Tony kneeling on the ground with tears in his eyes. He felt like this was his fault.

The least he could do was comfort Tony now.

Trying to be gentle, Thor scooped Tony up into his arms and held him. For a moment Tony pushed halfheartedly against his chest, then gave up and went limp against him. Hiding his face under Thor's arm, Tony began to cry. At the moment, Tony had lost the ability to pretend that he was ok, and it showed as he began to sob quietly. Thor just held on tighter and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It will be all right my iron friend; I will do all in my power to never let someone hurt you again. It matters not how, if they hurt you, I will make them pay." Thor promised, feeling extremely protective. Tony barely acknowledged the fact that Thor had spoken, he just squeezed the gods arm and cried harder. He had thought that Pepper would always be there for him because they were all that the other had. Apparently he hadn't meant that much to her at all.

Loki watched silently because he had no idea how to deal with this situation and Thor seemed to have it under control. He did however know exactly how he was going to deal with that woman the moment these bracelets were off. Loki was very protective of his things, and Tony, he had decided, was one of his favorites. He had a feeling that, should he claim Tony, the man would never bore him; aggravate him at times maybe, but at least he would never fail to amuse him. In his currently damaged state; however, it would be useless to try anything, so Loki would have to wait before he tried to seduce him. Not too long though, or Thor might steal him away; Loki didn't trust his brother.

I hope you all enjoyed my update! Please review! I love getting reviews from all of you awesome people!


	5. Chapter 5

I despise writers block DX Hopefully we have passed that pothole now, as I have a new awesome helper. I can promise nothing though lol For now here's chapter 5!

Warning- Yaoi! and injured people! Le-gasp!

Disclaimer- Why must you make me say these things?! I am unfortunately not an owner of Avengers! D'X

Over the years, Tony had developed ways to cope with all the crazy shit that life threw at him. Go to the lab, lock it so no one can disturb him, drink until it was impossible to think, destroy half of said lab, stay awake until he passed out, then rinse and repeat until the pain went away. When Tony went to implement the plan today, however, he ran into a problem... Two very big problems. Loki couldn't leave because of the bracelet, and Tony couldn't kick Thor out because if he did then there was no telling what Loki might do. As he was contemplating if there was anyway to escape, an alarm sounded.

"Sir, the avengers have been called to action. It appears that hydra agents are attempting to take over." JARVIS informed him as his suit flew towards him.

'God damn it,' Tony thought unhappily as he suited up,' I just can't catch a break.' "Looks like we're needed out there guys; you ready?" Tony asked the brothers as the faceplate slid on.

"It will be an honor to fight alongside you once again!" Thor said, clutching Mjolnir. "But will you be alright? It is better to not fight when you are already injured." Thor finished pointing to his heart.

"The hell with that, they need me out there!" Tony snapped. "Just because Pepper left doesn't mean that I'm useless! I can take care of myself just fine!"

Shaking his head Tony dived out of the window, letting himself free fall for a little before kicking his repulsors on and speeding to where the battle was.

"You can be such an idiot Thor." Loki laughed. "Anthony would never stay off the battlefield. If you wish to protect him it is better to try there." That said, Loki disappeared, no doubt to wherever Tony had gone. Swinging Mjolnir, he flew after them, worried.

The three of them had arrived on the scene, and the others were already there fighting hordes of hydra agents. Everything had started out normal, with everyone fighting enemy's like usual, except for Loki, who had chosen to lean against a building, observing the fray, and appearing near wherever Anthony flew to.

Tony hadn't been thinking too clearly at the time, and was alternating between having a breakdown in his suit and fighting enemy's, which wasn't a good idea in hindsight. He probably should have listened to Thor. He had been chasing one of the enemy's aircrafts, trying to lock on for a good shot, so he wasn't focusing on anything but the jet in front of him. He hadn't been prepared for the rockets that ambushed him.

"SIR!" Jarvis had screeched in warning, at the last second he tried to roll out of the way, when some stray lightening from Thor struck him. Blown out of the sky, he was propelled into the ground on his back, with a loud boom from the force of the explosion. The suit was apparently out for the moment, and shut down around him, leaving him injured and trapped inside with no way to talk with his teammates until they could get the armor off of him or it restarted itself. The armor was soundproof unfortunately and prevented him from communicating with the others since he hadn't run into this problem before. He'd always relied on the comm installed in the suit for communication.

'I'll have to fix that later,' he thought. It sucked being trapped. Resigning himself to a long wait, he tried not to pass out from the searing pain in his head and back. Then out of nowhere, an inhuman roar ripped through the silence of the suit. A cold shiver ran down Tony's spine, and he hoped that whatever that was, was on their side. After a few minutes of nervously watching explosions in the sky through the eyes on his suit, something clutched him and began shaking it. Shit that hurt! Whimpering to himself as his head was slammed against the inside of his armor, he tried to go limp. That was supposed to prevent injuries right? 'Maybe that's only in car wrecks?' Tony pondered before falling unconscious.

"Thor stop it! You could hurt him even more if you keep shaking him!" Loki commanded, trying to yank Thor away. His heart clenched at the sight before him. Tony's still, silent form made him feel sick to his stomach. It wasn't right for Tony to be so quiet! The moment that Tony had slammed into the ground Loki had roared in anger and decimated anything still in the air, Thor joining in and raining lightening on the bastards who harmed Anthony.

Thor paused in his shaking, to look at him with sad, watery eyes. "He- he is alive then? Anthony is just unconscious, he would not succumb to death so easily; he is too great of a warrior to be beaten this way!" Thor croaked, trying to believe that. It was hard when Tony lay so still in his arms and it was his own fault.

"I cannot tell if you won't hand him over!" Loki pointed out frustratedly. Thor, looking a little sheepish, placed Anthony gently into Loki's arms.

Reaching out with his magic, he healed all of the more serious damage, but he was unable to fix everything, and there was some very dark energy surrounding Anthony's arc reactor but the reactor itself prevented him from figuring out what it was, like it had prevented the staff from working. At least Stark would be alright now though. "He'll be fine Thor, we just need to wait for him to regain consciousness," Loki assured the fidgeting Thor, who slumped against him in relief. This was the closest he and his brother had been in years, and it felt nice for once.

"Wow, you three got all chummy pretty quickly." Clint joked appearing out of nowhere, as the other Avengers approached. "We've only been gone a few days, what have you guys been doing?"

"More like what we've been trying to do; Stark is surprisingly difficult to seduce." Loki huffed, and Thor laughed but it was muffled against Loki's shoulder. The others looked shocked at the news.

"...I was kidding. In what universe do you think you deserve to have Tony? Surely not the one where you destroyed his tower and threw him out a window?" Clint spat, the others agreeing.

"I think that the friends who abandoned poor little Anthony with the man who threw him out said window have no say in who deserves who." Loki quipped, smiling brightly just to piss the bird off. How dare this mortal try to tell him what to do!

Snarling, Clint began stalking foreword only to be halted by Steve. "He's right." Steve said unhappily. "We've been awful teammates."

"We'll I don't know about you guys, but I'm not leaving Tony alone with people like that anymore." a human Bruce insisted, glaring at Loki who glared right back. An argument of hulk-sized proportions probably would have broken out, if the suit hadn't hummed online.

"Oh hell no! Let go of me now, or you lose a limb!" Tony threatened squirming between the brothers," No one carries me bridal style! No one! There will be no thresholds of destiny!"

Thor laughed, moving back, while Loki scowled but complied letting go of Tony carefully, wary of his injuries, and supporting him until Tony was able to stagger away.

Ignoring the others, Tony stumbled towards a building, leaned against it with his back and slid to the ground in exhaustion.

"I hate all of you guys." He grumbled from where he was slumped on the floor, his hands on his knees, and his throbbing head leaned back against the wall. Groaning, he slid up his faceplate letting cool air wash over his heated skin.

"Oh come on Tony, it's your fault for acting so recklessly!" someone- oh it was Steve, tried to explain to him. Of course it was Steve, him and his mother hen complex!

"It was not!" Tony growled trying to become one with the cool wall before hissing in pain. Ouch, that hurt his burnt back even more. Thor frowned at his obvious pain, not liking that he had harmed Anthony.

"Quit acting like such a child Stark. We thought you were dead!" Loki scolded him. "How were we to know that you hated to be carried 'bridal style' as you said?" Loki chuckled as he leaned over Tony, placing a hand on the wall above where Tony sat curled on the floor in pain. Thor, meanwhile, sat down next to him and leaned against Tony slightly trying not to hurt him but wanting to be close.

"Do you think you can fly your contraption back to the tower?" Thor asked rubbing the back of Anthony's neck.

"Sir, leg repulsors have been destroyed. I suggest you hitch a more stable ride home." JARVIS suggested, before disassembling into suit case mode.

"Oh I see, rat me out to everyone. You are in so much trouble when I get home JARVIS!" Tony warned as Steve moved to scoop him up.

"If you won't take care of yourself, you give me no choice sir. It's for your own good." JARVIS explained.

"Let go Steve! I can walk by myself!" Tony griped and pushed away from the arms holding him. He just wasn't able to put any force behind his struggling. His whole body felt like it was one big bruise. "Also; why are YOU carrying me? Don't you have a bunker with your name on it?" Tony asked, not even trying to hide that he was pissed at Steve. Really he was mad at all of them, and why wouldn't he be when they apparently didn't like him enough to hang around when he needed their help. No, they left him with the guy who killed eighth people in two days without blinking.

He'd thought they were his friends, but like usual he was hoping for something that just wasn't going to happen. Tony would be damned if he let the wrong people get close to him ever again. He'd learned that the hard way with Obie. In fact it was probably for the best that he was seeing how they really felt before they got too close.

"Tony, I'm really sorry! We all are; we were all just so angry at Loki that we weren't thinking! Otherwise we never would have left you alone with that guy," Steve insisted glaring at Loki who hovered close, keeping near Tony. Loki just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"My brother has greatly improved since last you saw him," Thor spoke glaring at Steve for Loki.

"So you've said Thor, but we'll see," Steve grumbled looking at Loki suspiciously. He wasn't the only one who was wary of Loki though; Bruce it seemed was the only one who wasn't.

" As awesome as this conversations been, could we get back to the Tower before I vomit? I'm still hung over from last night, and that hit to the head? Did NOT help. Also, my back is on fire," Tony groaned into Steve's shoulder.

"Be grateful mortal, for had I not healed the more sever damage, you might not have woken up at all," Loki said grinning darkly. If his human had died, Loki would have wiped all of Hydra from existence. As it was, they should be glad he had only killed this many. Anthony didn't seem to hear him though. He appeared to be too busy turning green. We're mortals meant to be that color?

"I would be extremely grateful if you got me home right now," Tony moaned feeling queasy.

"I'll make you a deal; later, at a time of my choosing, you allow me to touch you as long as and wherever I wish, and I'll take you back to your abode in two seconds," Loki bargained, examining his nails like he could care less. Really, he was teeming with anticipation, if Stark agreed then he would have him before nightfall!

"That is not fair Brother and you know it!" Thor bellowed angrily. Now Thor wished he too had paid attention when they were learning magic as children. Maybe then he could make that bargain!

"We'll take Tony back; you just keep your hands to yourself!" Steve warned protectively pulling Tony closer," Bruce, grab Tony's suit so we can go." Bruce complied, and they began making their way back to the tower, with a disappointed Loki.

Reviews bring a smile to my face! XD Seriously, you guys who have reviewed? I love ALL OF YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter cooperated very nicely XD I hope you all like it!

Warning- yaoi, nudity, heavy petting, anal probing, dub con, and language!

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Tony later wished he had taken the deal when he threw up in the elevator of his poor tower.

"Sorry JARVIS..." Tony moaned pitifully clinging to Steve. Poor JARVIS just grumbled in frustration at the mess.

"That is repulsive." Loki hissed backing away from the mess, but unable to escape. Thor chuckled at Loki's reaction.

"Really Tony? You couldn't have held out until we were out of the elevator?!" Clint whined." Forget this; I'm out!" Reaching up Clint opened the exit hole and scurried off followed by Natasha.

Bruce gently rubbed Tony's back, and placed a cool hand against Tony's forehead. "You feel better now?" Bruce asked jokingly, though he was worried.

"Yeah, no, I'm good; except for the part where I just showed you guys everything I've eaten today," Tony groaned leaning into Bruce's hand.

Thankfully the ride wasn't long. As soon as the doors were open everyone rushed out except for Steve who carefully carried the nauseous Tony out.

"I believe Anthony needs to rest awhile." Thor suggested. "I myself could use a nap after our thrilling victory!"

"That's probably for the best. Tony took a pretty big hit earlier so rest would be beneficial right now." Bruce agreed cleaning debris off his glasses.

"Good, since were all in agreement; give him to me and we shall adjourn to Anthony's quarters." Loki commanded, holding his arms out expectantly at Steve. Steve did NOT like that idea. Neither did the others, if their glares were anything to go by.

"Surely Fury isn't allowing you to sleep with Tony? He has to know there's no way Tony would be safe like that?!" Steve questioned angrily.

"Obviously his safety wasn't anyone's priority." Loki drawled. The others, along with Tony, flinched at the awful truth being flung at them. Except for Natasha who just glared more. "Now be a good little soldier; follow your 'orders' and hand him over. That is what this Fury person wanted you to do after all." Loki sneered, before snatching his injured prize away. "Who knows, maybe he really did plan for this." Loki cackled gently running a finger over Anthony's lips. "Perhaps he hopes for a stronger 'alliance' with our people... If you know what I mean."

Tony's eyes widened and he flushed a little at the intimate gesture, cursing his usually bloodless cheeks for betraying him again.

"Get your damn hands off of him!" Clint snarled raising his bow and taking aim. Bruce was trying not to hulk out, but he really just wanted to tear the 'puny god' apart, Steve wasn't fairing much better.

"Worry not friends! For I too shall be sleeping with Friend Anthony!" Bellowed a very naked Thor. The others stared for a moment (even Loki who would have face palmed if he wasn't holding Anthony), before all hell broke loose.

"Screw intergalactic diplomacy! We are NOT sacrificing Tony's virgin ass to you people!" Clint howled. Bruce seemed to be getting a little green at the idea.

"Actually, that might not be such a bad-" Natasha started to say calmly, before Clint covered her mouth. Natasha glared at said hand as if considering whether or not to cut it off.

"No Tasha, just... NO. We discussed this awhile ago; no selling people just because it benefits you." Clint said firmly, slowly removing his hand.

"You mean this kind of thing happens in America?!" Steve asked shocked.

"Only in some places! It's very rare Steve! And technically shield is global so there's a bunch of different rules depending on what's happening," Clint tried to explain.

"You sell mortals here?!" Thor boomed angrily. He had thought the humans were above those things!

"Why are you naked?!" Bruce hissed at Thor, asking the obvious question that no one really wanted to ask.

"All Aesir sleep this way. Is this not how Midgardians sleep? Anthony did not seem averse to it last night." Thor said puzzled.

"Some people do Thor, but only if they're alone, or if it's with their lover! Not with their friends!" Bruce growled, sounding like the Hulk.

"... Then Anthony wishes to be our lover?" Thor pondered gesturing at his brother and himself. "Why did you not simply say so Anthony?"

"Bruce help me get away from these people! They're all crazy!" Tony pleaded weakly reaching out to his green tinted friend. ...Make that completely green. Uh oh.

"PUNY GOD NOT TOUCH METAL MAN!" Hulk roared charging at Loki who remembering their last encounter, instinctively teleported. He forgot to teleport Tony with him.

"Oomph!" Tony exclaimed as he dropped to the floor, landing on his still injured back. "Shit," Tony mumbled teary eyed at the pain. He was so distracted by it, that he didn't notice how quiet the room had gotten.

"Metal man hurt?" Grunted the hulk hovering over him.

Tony tensed for a moment, before realizing who the voice belonged to. Everyone else might be scared of the Hulk, but he knew who the big guy really was underneath it all. Tony would definitely trust Bruce with his life, alternate personality with breathtaking anger issues or not. "I'm fine buddy, just a little sore," Tony said tiredly, smiling to try to reassure him," I just need some sleep big guy."

"Hulk protect metal man! Metal man sleep!" Hulk ordered, carefully scooping Tony into his massive arms and cradling him in one of them. Once he had Tony situated, he ambled over to a corner and hunkered down, glaring at the other occupants of the room. Everyone got the message; don't come any closer unless you want to get smashed.

"Dull creature," Loki snarled angrily, before lying down on the plush sofa he had teleported by, just staring at the hole in the wall where Thor had thrown him. There was nothing else he could really do until the beast calmed down. He couldn't even leave the room. Tony on the other hand sighed happily and was out like a light in seconds.

"We'll talk later, when Bruce isn't in the room," Steve stated with false calmness, to Loki and Thor.

"These mortals are very moody brother, perhaps you should stop goading them so often," Thor said as he splayed out on one of the reclining chairs.

"Don't even try to pin this one on me! You were the one who offended their delicate sensibilities! Honestly Thor, you weren't even in Anthony's bedroom before you decided to go naked as a bairn!"

Loki reprimanded, rolling onto his side so he could glare at Thor.

"We'll I meant no offense," Thor huffed exasperated.

"Oh and that makes it all better does it?" Loki crooned sarcastically. Thor was about to argue when a low growl pierced the air.

"If wake metal man, Hulk smash." Hulk threatened trying to be quiet and failing. That was enough to keep both brothers silent for the next few hours. At least it did, until Loki noticed Hulk shrink down into an unconscious Bruce.

Chuckling, Loki glanced over to Thor, and was pleased to see that he had fallen asleep as well. The Avengers were apparently foolish enough to think that Anthony would be safe for a while. Good, that meant that he would have more time alone with his human. Moving quickly and quietly, Loki snatched Anthony and teleported them into his room, careful not to jostle him as he laid him face down on the bed. Reaching out, he removed both of their outfits with a wave of his hand, and cast them to the floor. Just as silent as before, Loki surveyed the damage he had not healed earlier. It was in the way of his fun! ...Or was it?

'The burns shall go first,' Loki decided, but stopped his hand from soothing them as an even better idea came to mind. Leaning down, Loki allowed his lips to tint a slight blue, before kissing the worst of the burns. His cool lips soothing, and healing his tired mortal.

Wherever his lips went, angry flesh faded into its usual tan, and the sleeping man began squirming. Loki's ministrations both relieving and arousing Tony who was unaware what was happening. Sliding a hand underneath Tony he massaged his bruised chest, letting his hands heal them. Finding a small nub, Loki pinched it harshly, drawing a breathy moan from the slumbering Anthony. Any morals Loki might have been juggling were tossed to the side as his own body took interest.

"Even in sleep you tempt me so," Loki snarled lowly as he leaned down to lick the column of Tony's throat. "You may not have realized you belong to me yet, but your body certainly has." Loki purred as he nibbled on Tony's shoulder. Lowering his own body, Loki situated himself to where he covered the smaller mans body with his own. Loki shivered as he pressed his member against Anthony's well-sculpted ass, eager to claim it. Running his hands down Anthony's thighs, he lined his fingers up with the bruises he had left earlier and clenched down possessively, leaving overlapping marks. Sensing a change beneath him, Loki leaned down and bit down harshly on Tony's throat, drawing blood.

Tony, who had just woken up, let out a surprised but aroused wail as teeth sunk into his neck and someone began to rut roughly against him. He didn't know what was going on, and his brain wasn't working just yet as it didn't have enough blood. That had all gone down south while he was unaware apparently! Gasping, Tony tried to get his head straight but to no avail. "Stop! What're you-?"

"Just give in, and I'll make you feel SO good," Loki promised, winding his hand beneath Anthony to tease the hard length he found there. Moaning, Tony writhed underneath him, pushing back instinctively with every thrust of Loki's hips. "You must be quiet though, lest you wake your friends. You wouldn't want that would you? For them to storm in and see how much you enjoy everything I'm giving you?" Loki asked smirking against one of Tony's shoulders.

"What?! No you can't!" Tony whimpered, trying to escape. The firm hands ensured that there wouldn't be any. But god there was no way he'd be able to stay quiet! When he slept with women, he set the pace, but with Loki he was being pulled and pushed like clay! Tony had no say in what was being done to him, he was being forced to accept every stroke and caress. It felt so...good?

"Oh but I can, and I will," Loki groaned as he began to thrust harder, leaking pre-cum between Tony's cheeks.

Tony's breath hitched at the slick feeling dribbling between his legs, and bit his lip to keep from moaning when Loki's hand gripped him harder. "L-Loki! Please, if you don't stop- Thor will-!" Tony started.

"Thor. Will. Do. What?" Loki snarled yanking Tony up by his hair," THOR- can do nothing to stop me. He will know nothing of this unless YOU tell him." Tony collapsed back against the bed as Loki let go of his hair in favor of running his fingers through it. "But by all means tell him; tell him how I had you beneath me. Tell him how I pleasured you in ways he wishes he could!" Loki suggested grinning, as his ministrations continued.

Tony inhaled a sharp breath as Loki's nail dragged over his tip, then dug in causing painful pleasure.

Loki continued the harsh treatment until Tony was hard and leaking like he was. Loki knew that they didn't have long before another Avenger noticed their absence so he was trying to hurry. Unfortunately there would be no time for him to prepare Tony enough to enter without harming him. 'When did that become a bad thing?" Loki wondered, irritated at himself for caring. But he had no time to think about that either so he began to move his hips and hands faster, bringing them both oh so close to the edge.

"Oh-God Loki~!" Tony wailed quietly, moving a hand to cover his mouth. It was too much, and too fast! Tony couldn't keep up with what was happening, all he knew was that any moment he was going to cum! That was when they heard heavy footsteps approaching. Loki, the bastard, removed his hands and held Tony's hips still. Whimpering Tony wriggled his hips against Loki. He'd been so close! He just needed a little more! Why wasn't Loki moving?!

Loki let out the breath he'd been holding as whoever it was who had been approaching continued walking down the hall.

"Loki! Please!" Tony begged, teary eyed at being denied.

Loki groaned at Tony's pleading. Tony wasn't the only one who was close! An idea struck him then, and grinning Loki reached between them. Giving no warning as to what he was doing Loki shoved two of his fingers into Tony's unsuspecting hole. With Loki's cum coating the entrance, his fingers met no resistance, and angled up just right, stroking Tony's prostate.

"Ha-AAAAHHH~!" Tony wailed, no longer able to control himself. The strange feeling in him was so amazing, and it brought such a rush of pleasure that all Tony could do was ride out the intense waves crashing through him.

Loki shuddered and came with a growl across Tony's quivering back as he listened to Tony, pumping himself roughly as he did. "MINE." Loki groaned as he lay down, possessively smothering the still dazed Tony, making sure to cover every inch of him.

Tony huffed, but he didn't protest. He was actually feeling a little better now. His body felt great except for the areas where Loki had bitten him or his bruised thighs. Those areas were throbbing pleasantly now, but he knew that they would be sore later. He would have been fine just lying there for a while, if he hadn't felt cum drying across his back. "Hey Loki, I need you to let go of me so I can get a shower," Tony complained," I feel gross." Loki grumbled, but he rolled over enough for Tony to get up. Relieved Tony stumbled into the bathroom, leaving Loki behind.

There might be even more action next chapter XD Who knows? Reviews may decide just how much love these boys get!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh fudge buckets I hate writers block lol Its taken a minute, but I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Disclaimer- still not mine

Warning- Hard Yaoi

0000

"Stupid, selfish, inconsiderate, asshole!" Tony grumbled to himself, as he furiously scratched at his scalp. How could he have let Loki touch him so easily?! Just because it felt good didn't mean he should just lay back and let it happen! And he should probably try to do something about the same jerk that had followed him into the shower.

"Am I now?" Loki chuckled, slanting his body over Tony's and blocking most of the spray.

"Yep a very inconsiderate asshole, who needs to remove himself from my shower!" Tony snarled, flushing as he felt something poking him.

"By all means," Loki laughed. "Kick me out if you feel you can. In the meantime, I'm ready to have some more 'fun' with you."

That said he reached around Tony and grasped him firmly, drawing a strangled groan from him.

"Cut it out!" Tony hissed as his body began to react to Loki's wandering hands again. His touch burned. Tony hadn't cum that long ago, and he was painfully sensitive. Every move of Loki's slim fingers over him brought so much pleasure it hurt. Whining, Tony tried to wriggle away, but he only succeeded in rubbing against Loki, who groaned into his hair.

'Soon this mortal will learn to give in.' Loki swore as he began to rub and grip Tony harder. Tony swallowed down a moan as he hardened completely.

"Those are some delicious sounds you're making Anthony. You love doing this to me don't you?" Loki accused, grabbing both of Tony's wrists firmly as he pressed the proof of how aroused he was against the smaller man.

"W-why the hell would I wanna do that, reindeer games!?" Tony bit back, trying to sound stern but failing entirely. All of a sudden his hands were yanked up above him and pinned to the wall. 'Why is the wall melting over my hands?!' Tony wondered, horrified as it solidified again, holding his hands in the wall.

"Because you want to be owned by me." Loki stated as he released Tony's still pinned wrists. Now he could use his hands on other things.

"What did you do?! Let me go!" Tony growled, even though he knew it was pointless. There really was nothing he could do, short of alerting the other avengers.

Skimming his hands down Tony's body Loki stopped at his ass and squeezed.

"Ah- hey!" Tony yelped as he was groped.

Leaning in, Loki nipped at Tony's ear drawing a shiver from him, and purred. "It looks like I'll get to play with you for a while. Seeing as your friends aren't coming to save you after all." Teasingly Loki slid his right hand over Tony's length making Tony buck his hips and let out a soft hiss. Using his free hand, Loki griped Tony's hip tightly holding him still as he slipped two of his wet digits in, rotating them until they were all the way inside of Tony.

Tony groaned quietly as Loki's fingers moved inside of him. It felt strange, but Tony knew just how good it would feel if Loki hit the right spot. "Wait!" Tony cried out trying to stop this madness. "I've never-"

"Oh, I know." Loki growled, twitching against Tony at the reminder. "I shall make sure your first time with a man will leave you craving for more." That said Loki thrust in a third finger with some resistance from the body beneath him. Damn, his mortal was tight.

"That hurts you asshole!" Tony whimpered as his insides cramped and stung.

"It shall pass, man of iron. Soon enough you will feel nothing but desire for me." Loki whispers deeply into Tony's ear as he twists his fingers inside of the captured man. He slipped them out slowly and back in once more, pulling small whines from Tony. Loki continued this until he heard Tony's small whines turn to moans and pleas'.

"Ahhh..." Tony moaned wondering, 'How is this happening to me?! I've only been with women all my life, but this feels so... Fantastic!' Loki's fingers continued to fill and stretch Tony, until he began begging for more much to his displeasure. "Loki! Please!" Tony chocked as Loki removed his fingers.

"Please what?"

"Don't be a dick! You started this shit, you obviously know what!" Tony growled, getting teary eyed at the pressure he felt building up, and the embarrassment he felt.

"You're right, I DO know what I want," Loki agreed lining himself up, and starting to press.

"No- Don't!" Tony stammered as he felt the monster Loki wanted to put inside of him. He'd only had three fingers, that thing would tear him open! Just as he closed his eyes and began to tense with fear, he heard a loud cracking sound behind him, and Loki's weight disappeared. This was followed by several loud thuds. Shaking with relief, and a small amount of disappointment that Tony would admit to no one, he tried and failed to look over his shoulder since his head wouldn't turn that far.

Hearing heavy, angry sounding breathing Tony guessed who was hovering behind him now. "Thor?" Tony gasped, listening for an answer that didn't come. Speaking of not cumming, Tony had been on the edge for a few minutes now, and he ached. He was so close! "Please...It-It hurts Thor," Tony whimpered, hoping Thor could help him remove his hands from the wall that held them. He needed to get his hands free or at least one of them, so he could finish himself off.

"Where?! Has Loki Harmed you?" Thor asked worriedly. Looking away from where he'd flung his unconscious brother, Thor turned to look Tony over, and froze. Flushing, Thor felt himself become instantly aroused.

Tony was trapped, against the wall, spread provocatively before him, whimpering, aroused, and dripping from the spray across his back. Lust beat away almost all of the morals he had, and before Tony could reply to him, Thor pounced. He decided that while he wasn't going to take Tony completely while he was vulnerable, they could both enjoy this encounter. Reaching out, Thor gripped Tony's thighs, lifted him off the ground so he could align himself, and slid his cock between them, to where it lined up beneath Tony's. Then, he held Tony's thighs in an iron grip, as close as they would go together, pressing tightly around his erection, and holding it firmly against Tony's. Groaning at how amazing those silky muscular thighs felt clamped around him, Thor began thrusting.

"W-what are you- AH!" Tony cried, startled, clamping his legs even tighter as Thor moved against him, causing Thor to growl and thrust harder. Every movement Thor made, had their cocks sliding against each other, pulling moans and cries from Tony. "Thoooor~! AH! Oh god-" Tony wailed as Thor sped up and brought Tony to the edge for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Thor groaned at the praise, gripping Tony tighter, and with less restraint. Tony knew that there were going to be bruises shaped like Thor and Loki's hands later, but as Thor gave a particularly harsh thrust against him, Tony found he could care less. Crying out, Tony felt himself tense up as pleasure overwhelmed him, and he came for the second time in less than an hour.

Exhausted, Tony waited for Thor to stop, but the hot branding hands wrapped around his tender thighs didn't let up. Tony whimpered as Thor's thick cock continued to rub against his over sensitized one. "Th-Thor! Too much! AH-Aaah~! No!" Tony babbled pitifully, as he tried to lean away to no avail. Whimpering he felt himself hardening again, and fell limp against Thor. His heart was hammering in his chest, and it felt like too much all at once. Tony was too exhausted to struggle though.

With every painfully pleasurable thrust Tony was only able to dangle from the wall, letting out small cries and pants for breath. Suddenly, his vision blacked out, and pleasure rocked his quivering frame once more, before Tony passed out from exhaustion.

Thor didn't notice any of this because he was too caught up listening to the wonderful noises he was able to pull from Tony, and was trying to reach his own orgasm. Grunting as he came, Thor bit down on the back of Tony's neck, and made sure to leave his own mark on his mortal. Groaning at the taste of Tony's blood, he rocked a few more times, before relaxing against a strangely silent Tony.

"Anthony?" Thor asked wondering why Tony was so still and quiet. When nothing happened, Thor shook Tony, worried this time and asked," Anthony? Are you alright?!" But Tony remained silent. Pulling away, Thor looked at Tony's face and realized he was pale and unconscious. Horrified, Thor leapt out of the shower to where he had tossed Loki after he'd knocked him out, and shook him awake.

"BROTHER! I need assistance! I think I broke the mortal!" Thor bellowed fearfully. Loki blinked up at him, digesting the words, and then wrapped his hands around Thor's neck, strangling him.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?!" Loki hissed through gritted teeth.

00000

Ooooh~! What next you say? I have no idea. Input is lovely lol See ya next chapter!


End file.
